I R I S
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: NOL: Aku benci semua orang di organisasi ini. Aku benci bagaimana mereka memandangku, mengatakan bahwa kelak aku akan menjadi seorang yakuza yang hebat. Aku hanya manusia yang hatinya telah mati. Sampai saat mereka datang...
1. PROLOG

1. Anda harus menjadi orang yang wajar dengan kecerdasan dan akal sehat. Kami tidak menerima fucktards/orang tolol

2. Perintah harus diikuti setiap saat. Jika seorang yang berpangkat di atas Anda memberikan perintah, maka Anda harus mengikuti mereka.

3. Yakuza melindungi anggota mereka, asalkan mereka tidak melanggar peraturan.

4. Kami tidak menendang keluar orang-orang yakuza. Setelah Anda **masuk**, hanya ada **satu jalan keluar** dan Anda tidak ingin bahwa**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IRIS**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : M for Mature content, language, and Lime**

**Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC, Straight pairings**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kukatakan, seharusnya kau baca baik-baik kertas itu sebelum kau bersumpah, tolol,"

"Satu bedebah sudah kulenyapkan."

.

.

"Kita pulang."

Misi selesai.

.

.

"Bukankah mimpi itu adalah sebuah pertanda?"

"Hn?"

"Bahkan otak jeniusmu tidak dapat menjangkau semua itu?"

"Jangan konyol, Sakura. Itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali."

"Kalau iya?"

"Tak akan pernah."

.

.

"Pachinko, penyelundupan senjata, perdagangan ampethamine, pemerasan, pembunuhan terencana."

"Memang pekerjaan kita, 'kan?"

.

.

"Aku memang seorang yang kotor—penjahat. Tapi aku bukan pelacur. Jadi, segera singkirkan tangan menjijikanmu dari tubuhku, atau kau kuhancurkan."

"Tak usah sok jual mahal, nona cantik."

"Kau..."

CRASSSH!

.

.

"Ingat peraturan dalam organisasi ini? Poin pertama."

"Jangan membunuh dan memburu seseorang tanpa izin."

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah jadi idiot, hah? Lihat apa hasil permainanmu! Kau mengacaukan semuanya!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau pikir minta maaf bisa mengubah semua ini?"

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Ia tak sepenuhnya bersalah."

"Kau mudah berkata seperti itu, Tuan Muda Uchiha. Karena dia kekasihmu."

"Aku siap menerima hukuman."

"Sakura."

"Yubitsume. Besok malam."

.

.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku, eh?"

"Kau."

.

.

"Aku ada di sampingmu. Kenapa kau ulurkan tanganmu kepada yang lain?"

.

.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi, sesungguhnya aku lelah. Bagaimana kita bisa bekerja sama bila kau tak bisa percaya sepenuhnya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Lantas apa? Kau selalu mencurigaiku, 'kan? Berpikir aku adalah iblis yang kelak akan menghancurkan kalian."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Bukankah tingkah dan pemikiranmu mungkir dari ucapanmu sendiri?"

"Kuharap kau bisa berpikir jernih."

.

.

"Kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Pakai, lalu buang. Kau pikir aku ini apa?"

"..."

"Kebiasaan burukmu pasti sering menyakiti orang."

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

.

.

"Kau itu seperti kertas. Murahan dan tidak punya integritas."

.

.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kita hidup dalam terlalu banyak peraturan? Kita bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan, merengek-rengek pada kekuatan. Padahal tidak ada yang bisa didapatkan dari semua yang tidak berguna itu."

"Kau ingin meninggalkan semua itu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan. Kau harus melepaskan semuanya untuk memandang diriku yang sebenarnya."

.

.

"Akatsuki?"

"Ya, kita akan bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki."

"Aku benci Akatsuki."

.

.

"Kau adalah seorang Haruno."

.

.

"Takdirku adalah menjadi malaikat untuk mengantarkan iblis-iblis macam kalian ke dasar neraka."

"Dan kita akan bertemu lagi di sana. Iya kan?"

.

.

"Demi Tuhan dan segala idealisme busuk itu, aku membencimu!"

.

.

"Lihat aku. Lihat aku!"

"Aku tak pernah mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Jadi sekarang siapa yang memanfaatkan dan dimanfaatkan, eh?"

.

.

"Hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini adalah takdirku. Dan darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu."

.

.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini."

.

.

**And sooner or later it's over.**

.

.

"Berhenti."

"Kubilang, berhenti!"

.

.

"Bunuh dia."

"Adalah kewajiban seorang yakuza untuk membunuh pengkhianat."

"Aku akan menghentikan kalian."

"Gaara, jangan konyol!"

"Kau menyayanginya 'kan, Naruto?"

"Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah. Tapi orang yang tidak mempedulikan temannya sendiri, lebih rendah daripada sampah."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Pergilah."

.

.

"Something once lost will never return."

.

.

"Kau bilang kau mempertahankannya? Kau yang menendangnya keluar! Baik, kalau itu maumu, tetaplah dengan keegoisanmu sampai akhir, Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasuke."

.

"Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Selesaikan misi, malam ini juga."

.

.

"Sakura."

"Masih sudi menemuiku, eh?"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau sembunyi lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah bersembunyi."

.

.

"Jangan pernah berdiri di tempat aku tidak bisa melihatmu!"

.

.

"Aku tak pernah ada. Aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan—ilusi."

"Kau tahu, kau dan aku, kita selalu sama. Kotor, tak nyata, tak terlihat. Yang kelak akan lenyap begitu saja dari muka bumi. Tapi aku tak peduli."

.

.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Dan semua itu sudah cukup."

.

.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tawarkan untukku seandainya aku melepaskan semua itu?"

.

.

"Cinta."

.

.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

.

.

"Tidak—"

.

.

"—aku,"

.

.

"Sakura!"

.

.

"_Dalam kondisi apa pun, dimana pun, kapan pun, pada saat kematianku, izinkan aku mati di tanganmu."_

.

.

.

.

**Iris © Goo Goo Dolls**

.

.

**1)**Yubitsume : tradisi pemotongan jari bagi anggota yakuza yang melanggar peraturan.

A/N: Yup. Satu fic lagi menambah jajaran utang saya. Tapi, saya ambil risiko itu. Adakah yang merindukan saya? #plakk!

Sudah bisa menebak jalan cerita di atas? Yang pasti, pairing utama saya rasa semua sudah bisa menebak. Yeah, saya tidak pernah bisa jauh-jauh dari pairing itu. Atau, ada yang menginginkan saya menyelipkan pairing slash di sini? #doublegampared

Belum bisa banyak berkomentar. Ini baru permulaan.

**.**

**.**

**Keep or delete?**

**Review?**


	2. NOL

**IRIS**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : M for Mature content, language, and Lime**

**Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC, Straight pairings**

**.**

**.**

**NOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JANGAN terlalu membungkuk, tegakkan punggungmu, lihat lurus pada targetmu, dan tarik pelatuknya."

DOR!

Suara tembakkan pertama yang masih melekat dalam ingatanku. Masih ingat bagaimana pria berambut keperakan di sampingku itu berkata memerintah—nada suaranya yang seperti bersemangat padahal ekspresi di wajahnya datar; aku tahu ia senang mengajariku menggunakan senapan layaknya seorang guru yang menjejali materi kalkulus tingkat tinggi pada bocah berumur lima tahun. Baginya, itu sangat menyenangkan—menyenangkan melihat murid-muridnya tersiksa.

Ia juga yang mengajariku bagaimana menghabisi nyawa seseorang dengan satu tarikan pelatuk, membuat tubuh hidup menjadi seonggok daging-tulang tak berarti. Ia memberi tahu betapa menyenangkannya membunuh seseorang.

"Cukup satu peluru. Biarkan bersarang tepat di jantung—tak usah membuang waktu."

Tanpa perlu mendengar jeritan permohonan memelas dari korban. Tidak berguna.

Dia mendidikku menjadi mesin pembunuh—malaikat pencabut nyawa, bahkan sejak usiaku baru menginjak sepuluh tahun. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa takut, ia memperlihatkan bagaimana caranya membunuh emosi, rasa iba, dan ketakutan diri sendiri. Sebab semua itu hanyalah bentuk lain dari pertunjukan kelemahan.

Dan aku tidak suka menjadi orang lemah.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan, Kakashi? Demi Tuhan, usianya baru sepuluh tahun!" wanita yang lain memperdengarkan teriakan protes.

Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum—menyebalkan, "lebih tepatnya, mesin pembunuh berusia sepuluh tahun, Shizune. Sayang 'kan, kalau bakat alami yang dimilikinya disiakan begitu saja? Menyiapkannya sedini mungkin kurasa lebih baik."

Dan wanita bernama Shizune itu mencibir, "menjadi penerusmu, begitu eh?"

"Katakan saja kalau kau masih kesal karena gagal mendapatkannya sebagai muridmu," masih dengan senyum khasnya dan matanya yang menyipit, pria itu menjawab.

Shizune hanya mendesis sebal pada pria itu. Lalu melangkah pergi, kembali pada ruang kerja kesayangannya—laboratorium busuk yang berisi mayat-mayat tanpa nama dan otak yang berceceran di mana-mana. Jangan lupakan bagian bau amis dan merah pekat yang tergenang di lantainya.

Pria dengan rambut mencuat aneh melawan gravitasi dengan warna yang tak kalah ganjilnya itu lalu tertawa senang. Baginya, kesenangan selain memburu dan membuat orang jadi gila adalah menggoda dokter muda yang kerjaannya mengobrak-ngabrik tubuh orang itu.

Aku benci pria ini. Aku benci Hatake Kakashi.

Aku benci melihat matanya yang menyipit dan senyumnya yang tersembunyi di balik masker yang menutupi dua per tiga wajahnya, aku benci mendengar tawanya saat menggodaku, aku benci mendengar suaranya yang datar namun bersemangat saat mengajariku.

Dan aku benci mendengar ia berkisah tentang masa laluku.

.

.

"JIKA kau berkhianat, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya itu, kalimat yang diucapkannya saat pertama kali menemukanku. Baginya mungkin itu adalah sumpah, tapi bagiku hanya bualan untuk menakutiku saja.

.

.

KAKASHI senang sekali mengoceh tentang masa laluku. Bercerita tentang kedua orang tuaku, dan bagaimana hebatnya mereka menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk 'pekerjaan' mereka.

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuaku. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kasih sayang dari orang yang telah membuatku melihat dunia yang begitu menjijikan ini.

Yang kutahu, ayah dan ibuku adalah seorang yakuza. Hanya itu.

Sebagai seorang pembunuh, aku katakan bahwa aku kagum pada mereka. Tapi sebagai seorang anak, aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Karena aku juga hanya tahu tentang mereka dari data-data organisasi masa lampau, dan juga dari cerita Kakashi.

Tidak wajah ataupun suara. Mereka adalah keberadaan yang absurd.

Atau justru keberadaanku yang absurd?

.

.

AKU benci semua orang dalam organisasi ini. Aku benci bagaimana mereka memandangku, mengatakan bahwa kelak aku akan menjadi seorang yakuza yang hebat. Benci saat mereka tertawa dan bertepuk tangan ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku mencabut nyawa seorang manusia, seolah yang sudah kuhabisi itu hanyalah kelinci percobaan dan tikus tak berguna.

Karena bagi mereka aku hanya alat; hanyalah senjata mematikan yang digunakan untuk membantu mereka mendapatkan tujuan.

.

.

"ORANG TUAMU mati kerena organisasi."

Tatapan dinginku menyapu Kakashi saat ia mengatakannya. Aku tidak tahu harus marah, sedih, menangis. Aku hanyalah anak kecil yang kesepian, yang hatinya telah mati.

Tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

AKU lantas berpikir, aku hidup hanya untuk menjalani satu takdirku.

Menyimpulkan, bahwa tujuan hidupku hanya untuk membalas dendam.

Menghancurkan mereka yang telah terlebih dahulu menghancurkan hidupku.

.

.

AKU mengeratkan selembar jas kotor yang membungkus tubuh telanjangku, merapatkannya kesekeliling tubuhku. Berharap kehangatan itu datang, tapi tidak pernah.

Seperti harapan yang juga tidak pernah datang.

Langkah-langkah satu per satu semakin mendekat.

Aku merintih kesakitan. Karena tidak bisa menangis, tidak juga bisa menjerit.

Aku tidak memiliki apa pun, dan tidak juga memiliki siapa pun. Tidak keluarga, sahabat, atau sesuatu yang peduli padaku.

Aku ini hanya manusia tanpa terikat apa pun dengan dunia ini.

Jadi jika aku mati, tidak apa, 'kan?

Saatnya menyanyikan senandung lagu kematian.

.

.

TAPI, tidak. Aku tidak boleh berakhir di sini. Aku tidak boleh mati sebelum menuntaskan satu misi terpenting dalam hidupku. Tidak sebelum aku menghabisi dan menyeret mereka untuk ikut serta bersamaku ke neraka.

.

.

ATAU memang seharusnya aku mati?

Seharusnya sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah hidup.

.

.

"AKU menemukanmu."

—Sampai saat mereka datang.

"Aku datang. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi."

Aku mendongak, menemukan wajah-wajah asing dalam ingatanku. Mengulurkan tangannya padaku, lantas menarikku keluar dari kegelapan yang selama ini menjadi habitatku hidup.

Menuju kegelapan yang lain.

Tapi setidaknya, aku merasa akan lebih nyaman dalam kegelapan itu.

.

.

TUHAN—kalau memang kau benar-benar ada, kenapa, kenapa kau membiarkan aku bertemu dengan mereka? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku mengenal laki-laki sepeti dia? Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja nyawaku saat itu? Kenapa pada saat aku sudah siap mati, kau kirimkan mereka? Kenapa dia harus memberikan harapan padaku. Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku terasa hangat saat mereka menemukanku...?

.

.

Aku manusia tanpa hati dan emosi, kan? Tapi—kenapa?

.

.

Dan hampir saja aku melupakan tujuan hidupku.

.

.

"HEI, SAKURA!"

Aku menoleh, dan mendapatkan cengiran lebar dari pemuda berambut pirang jabrik—menyebalkan.

Pandanganku teralih pada sosok lain, pemuda berambut merah yang tampak tenang dengan pistol perak kesayangannya.

Dan si raja menyebalkan, Hatake Kakashi.

Lalu pada sosok terakhir. Pemuda berambut raven hitam kebiruan dengan mata onyx-nya yang begitu tajam—lebih tajam dari samurai tapi sama tajamnya dengan mulutnya yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkastik yang begitu sinis dan menyakitkan.

Aku mendengus.

Mereka—merekalah yang telah menemukanku.

.

.

"KITA mendapatkan misi. Kita akan ke Amerika dan melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini lebih menyenangkan karena kita akan menantang langsung FBI dan menari di depan markas mereka sendiri," pemuda berambut pirang itu terkekeh geli atas lelucon yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Sungguh tidak lucu.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Sekalian kita melenyapkan pengkhianat," Kakashi menimpali. Mengeluarkan sehelai tissu dari dalam saku celananya dan sebuah pematik api, "dan melenyapkannya seperti ini." Terbakar, lalu hilang tanpa sisa.

Aku hanya memutar mata bosan melihat kelakuan dua pria kurang kerjaan itu.

.

.

"MENCOBA menyerangku, eh?"

Dua pemuda berwajah kaku tanpa emosi itu saling berhadapan, saling menatap dengan tingkat ketajaman di luar batas manusia normal.

Bukan seorang psikopat. Lebih dari itu.

Tatapan seorang dewa kematian.

Saling mengacungkan senjata pada kepala lawannya. Dengan telunjuk yang siap menarik pelatuk.

Dan bisa kapan saja kedua kepala lelaki gila itu meledak.

"Refleksmu semakin baik, Sasuke. Aku kagum kepadamu," pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya, "atau perlu kubuktikan kecepatan tangan dewamu dalam menarik pelatuk?"

Aku mendengus. Kedua pemuda itu juga sama kurang kerjaan dengan Kakashi dan si bodoh Naruto.

"Setidaknya 0,3 sekon lebih cepat darimu, Gaara. Dan 0,3 sekon itu sangatlah berarti."

Keduanya menurunkan pistol masing-masing.

Sama saja. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

.

.

DAN bersama mereka—tenggelam dalam kubangan dosa.

.

.

BOLEHKAH—bolehkah saat ini aku memiliki satu harapan?

Mencoba, sedikit saja, hangat yang melingkupi hatiku yang mati?

.

.

BERAPA banyak lagi yang harus kuhabisi? Berapa banyak lagi yang harus kukorbankan? Apa aku harus berjuang lebih jauh untuk hidup, atau memilih mati? Menjalani atau membuang takdirku?

.

.

Detik ini, sebuah kisah yang panjang dimulai.

.

.

**Author's note**

Yup, update. Cukup "kilat"? Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Ini masih berupa pengenalan karakter dan kisah masa lalu sang tokoh utama. Tapi semoga sudah sedikit membuka tabir misteri #halah

Semoga unsur crime dalam fic ini dapat saya sajikan dengan cukup baik (mengingat ini adalah karya pertama saya yang mengisahkan Yakuza). Saya harap tidak banyak melakukan kesalahan, seperti memberikan informasi menyesatkan. Hahaha

.

.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
